


The secret inspiration of The Secret Eye

by scoutbokmal



Category: Petrinideckarna - Mårten Sandén
Genre: F/M, International Fanworks Day 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 20:59:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6024676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scoutbokmal/pseuds/scoutbokmal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What almost no-one knows is that all three of the members of the detective trio "The Secret Eye" are huge fans of a certain fictous detective.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The secret inspiration of The Secret Eye

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hemliga ögats hemliga inspiration](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6022339) by [scoutbokmal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scoutbokmal/pseuds/scoutbokmal). 



> So this is a fic I originally posted in Swedish for International fanworks day 2016, and this is my translation. Petrinideckarna is a series of books about the detective trio consisting of the twins Petra and Peter Petrini and their friend (and Peters girlfriend) Lucy Deveraux.

All of the members of the detective trio The Secret Eye loves the stories about Sherlock Holmes, in many of the versions there are out there. It was those stories that firs got Petra to start her spying on suspicious characters, and Peter to start documenting their cases when they finally got to solve one. All three of them think the books by Conan Doyle are very good, and both Lucy and Petra are almost overexcited about BBCs modern adaptation (Peter is convinced that this is because of the lead actor "Benedict Cushing, or Cookiebatch or something". Petra and Lucy agree that he is very good-looking, "Looks actually like Staffan" "I think it is Staffan who looks like him", but they refuse flatly to that they would wathc it because of him and insist that it is because it is a great adaptation that takes place in our modern society "But much better than Elementary" "I totally agree"). Peters' favourite on the other hand is the Granada series with Jeremy Brett, but agrees that the BBC adaptation is very good. Because both of them are such great fans of Sherlock Holmes, one of Peter and Lucys' first dates was to go and watch the movie "Sherlock Holmes" with Robert Downey Jr. as the main charachter. Petra insisted on following (to see to it that everything takes place properly, and so that no one tries anything against two thirds of The Secret Eye" as she put it. Both Peter and Lucy suspected that Petra also wanted to watch the movie, and took the opportunity to kill two birds with one stone by also being able to irritate her twin brother on his date), where she sat and commented on the movie up untill several people had asked her to be quiet.

However, it was only their families who knew about this, because they felt that they wouldn't be taken as seriously as before if people knew; a group of kids trying to take after a fictitious character? How cute!

**Author's Note:**

> The comment about Staffan originates from the books; he is a police who Lucy and Petra thinks looks very good and they have sort of a crush on him. So when a guy looks nice they say that he looks like Staffan.


End file.
